I Only Think Of You
by Chash
Summary: AU Gundam Wing. A group of mercenaries are brought together by a search for the beautiful Virgo and then involved in a quest to destroy the rulers of the world. Yaoi content.
1. Virgo

Virgo

Virgo

By Chash

Based on the Zodiac coin quest from Final Fantasy IX.Happy unbelievably late birthday, Yeou-chan!

Heero Yuy scanned the barren mountains.Supposedly, the mission's object was beautiful.Foreign, like Yuy himself, with onyx eyes and darkened skin.Sleek black hair, and a mean temper.Everyone wanted this one.It was Yuy's mission to find them, though, and "Aries" never failed a mission.No picture, he didn't need one.Yuy loved challenges.And this "Virgo" promised to be a challenge.Across from him, a windmill turned lazy arcs, and there was peace.Yuy knew to never trust peace, though.

"You're looking for Virgo too, aren't you?" asked a voice.Yuy spun, hand falling at once to his side and gun, cocking it and aiming at the boy behind him.Something always broke peace.With an easy smile, the boy raised his arms.This was a beautiful boy, Yuy had to admit, with captivating violet eyes and a long braid of shining brown hair.Yes, beautiful.Not the mission, though, and the mission was all that mattered.Yuy could see a storm brewing behind the newcomer, and he concentrated on it instead.Safer than beauty or humans.Rain was safe."You aren't going to answer me?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I am looking for Virgo," replied Yuy, still focused on the distant cloud.The boy nodded.

"Everyone is.What's in it for you?" he inquired, sitting down on a tree root near Yuy.

"It's the mission," he said flatly.The boy laughed.

"You'll never find Virgo with that attitude.I'm Cancer, by the way.I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie.Which one are you?"

Yuy looked away from the cloud in surprise.He'd always thought Aries was a name given to him for no reason.Was the boy telling him otherwise?"Aries," he replied.

"You're Aries?Don't look like much," a new boy said.Hair fell over his green eyes, and he tossed a coin mindlessly."And Cancer.Neither of you have a chance."

"Why?" asked Cancer, rising as if to fight."Because of you?I could take you!Who are you, anyway?"

Yuy watched the coin fall into the boys hand, and fly up again.Dependable motions.

"Gemini," said the new boy, watching the coin with the one eye Yuy could see."The other one looks always to Virgo," commented Gemini to Heero."Twin eyes, separate but the same.Hence, Gemini.Taurus, come out.There are more seekers here."

"Coming, then," replied a quiet voice.A pale blond boy came out, smiling in a nervous manner."I am, as Gemini said, Taurus."Behind the quiet boy, Yuy could see the night coming in.Dependable as well.Yuy could rely on such things.People weren't like the night and the rain and Gemini's coin.Here were four of them, all searching for one beautiful Virgo, but unfocused.Different.Unreliable.

"Why do you two search?" asked Cancer.Gemini's coin fell again.

"For challenge and for beauty," he replied."Taurus searches because he once knew Virgo.He once loved Virgo."

Taurus nodded, his golden head bobbing up and down, looking more like a bow than a nod.Yuy didn't care which it was.That was not important.None of this was.The windmill made more lazy arcs.

"And you, Cancer?Why do you search?" asked Taurus. Cancer smiled.

"Beauty, mystery, romance, challenge, wonder, what's not to love about the search for Virgo?" smiled Cancer."Aries over there searches because it's his mission.At least you've heard of the beauty, right Aries?"

"Beauty is insignificant.Beauty gets in the way of the mission.Undependable.All that matters is the mission," replied Yuy.Someone was staring at the sunset.Long platinum hair looked towards the falling sun.

"Who is that?" inquired Cancer.All but Yuy looked over.Yuy looked away to the windmill.

"Zechs Marquis.Scorpio," said Yuy.

"Scorpio?" asked Cancer."Oi!Scorpio!Come over here!"

"He won't come," commented a woman, "it's not his way."She had purple hair, almost black, and blue eyes.Once acknowledged, she smiled at them."I'm Sagittarius.You're all looking for him too, right?"

"Him?" asked Cancer."Virgo's a guy?" 

Taurus nodded."A beautiful boy."

"That's Scorpio?" asked Gemini."Interesting…"

"Will you stop talking like you know more than the rest of us?" asked Cancer, almost snarling.

"No point in fighting," said Aries.

"He's right," from the town, faraway, a man was lit behind a golden fountain."I'm the seventh, Libra.We can't change who Virgo loves."

"Loves?" asked Yuy.Libra smiled.

"You don't know much about the Virgo quest, do you?You may think you're in for something else, but we're all here because there is something that draws people in Virgo.Before the stroke of twelve, he will have kissed one of us.That one who he kisses will be the only one who succeeds."

"Then it must be me," Yuy replied.Libra smiled again.

"You do not understand."

"And you do, Septim?" asked Sagittarius.Libra glared at her.

"I am Libra, here, as you are Sagittarius and Scorpio is Scorpio.All else is for later.And I do understand.I cannot change it, but that which draws us to Virgo will not allow me to stop."

From a standing tower, a remnant of a great war long ago, came another."I am here for Scorpio."

"So you think," said Gemini."We all seek Virgo."

"Yup!And there's nothing you can do about it.If you're one of the twelve, you either are Virgo or you seek him," commented the quiet Taurus, smiling as if he held some great secret.They all did, Yuy realized.

"And you are not Virgo," said Sagittarius."You are the eighth, you are Leo."

"Are you the fifth, then, Sagittarius?" asked Cancer.Sagittarius shook her head.

"It goes, gentlemen, as follows.There are two lists.In either case, it begins with Aries.He is the first.Next is Cancer.Following Cancer numerically is Gemini, and that is how he came here.In the zodiac, though, is Scorpio.Fourth in the zodiac is Gemini, numerically is Taurus.Fifth is Taurus or Virgo, the former numerical, the latter zodiac.Next numerically is Scorpio, and in terms of our zodiac, is Virgo.Then comes I to us, Libra to numbers, and Libra to the zodiac.Nine, seven, or seven.We are even on numbers and zodiacs now, but our order in coming here is changed.Next comes to us Libra, to numbers Leo and to the zodiac, Leo.Finally, and most recent, our ninth has joined us, comes I to numbers, to I the zodiac and to us Leo.Do you understand?"

"There are nine of us?" supplied Cancer.Taurus giggled and Sagittarius sighed.

"I go to all that trouble for nothing."

"Such is the way of the world, Sagittarius," a withered old man came to them, and Gemini hissed as he came.

"And here is the tenth to numbers and our Zodiac, and the tenth to come to us, all is made even, for here is Capricorn."

Yuy smirked as Capricorn acknowledged this gracious introduction by coughing and hacking.

"So, Sagittarius, you never did explain one thing," commented Cancer.Sagittarius raised a delicate purple eyebrow."Where is Virgo and why'd you count him as already being here?"

Sagittarius smacked herself in the head."He'll be here right after Aquarius.Isn't it amazing that I stay even though I know I won't get him?" she asked, smiling a 'what can you do?' smile.

"It is the appeal of Virgo," commented a new woman.Her hair was down on one side, but up in a bun on the other.She held a pair of glasses, as if undecided as to whether or not she needed to use them.Sagittarius smiled.

"Aquarius.Now Virgo will make his choice."

"And we already know what it is," commented Gemini.Sagittarius looked at him.

"Do you?" she inquired.

Gemini nodded.He caught his coin, the thirteenth time Yuy had counted.The boy pocketed the silver.He was unreliable again.

Then came Virgo, from the warmth and splendor of the night.At once, all knew it was Virgo, and all knew that everyone knew it was Virgo.It was obvious, the way he walked, the way his eyes glittered in the dark.Each forgot all but the beauty, the mystery and the wonder that Virgo possessed.Even Yuy forgot his mission.

Virgo glided in.Nodding at Sagittarius, the beautiful boy still said nothing.

"There shall be one kiss.Whoever is given it is the one chosen by Virgo.Aries, Pisces will want to know who got it.You will tell him.The thirteenth will know what he lost.That is the zodiac prophesy."

Each nodded, unaware they did it.Sagittarius nodded as well, and all watched as Virgo gave his one lasting kiss.Pisces ran in late, late enough that the kiss had ended and it was morning.

"Who did Virgo kiss?" asked Pisces.

"The one who watched the sunset," replied Yuy, jumping off a tree root in front of the windmill.In the farm house, a gramophone was playing old music while Virgo danced with his chosen.Without realizing it, Yuy switched the gramophone off."Where is the thirteenth?"

Pisces blinked."Thirteen?There are only twelve zodiac signs."

Yuy shook his head, realizing there were.Where had he gotten a thirteenth?

On another hill above Virgo and his choice, sat the thirteenth.

"My hill faces the sunset too, dragon.It isn't only he who loves you.Scorpio and Virgo, Zechs and Wufei, six and five, they all make sense.I watch the sunset every night, too, though.I think of you every night too.It could be Opiuchus and Virgo, thirteen and five, you and I, Wufei, you and I."

No one ever knew there was a thirteenth zodiac, though.Except for Heero, who was quite confident he heard the forgotten one weeping.

Owari.

Everyone loved Wu at least, ne, Yeou-chan?Ne?


	2. Unlucky Numbers

Unlucky Numbers

Unlucky Numbers

By Chash

There were five of them.On occasion, they would meet to discuss the thirteen.The fourth had always said they should have kept twelve.Thirteen was unlucky.The third disagreed.So the five had put it to a vote.The thirteenth was necessary, it was decided.All were necessary.

"Scorpio is chosen," the first told them.The fifth nodded, a smile on his face.He was a hulk of a man, in comparison to the others in particular, and he had special interest in Virgo.

"As I told you he would," the hulking fifth said, leaning back in his chair.The second swore slightly under his breath, long nose and scarred face turned away from the fifth.

"Cancer would have been a better choice," the second told them."And I told you, First, that Aries would never succeed in his mission."

"It was worth a try," replied the first, an alien metal arm clutching a glass of water.

"But Taurus and Virgo had such wonderful history," said the fourth with his black moustache.

"Keep in mind, gentlemen, that you would not receive Virgo if your charge had," pointed out the third, strange casing covering his nose.The other four nodded."Besides, there is still the matter of the thirteenth."The first raised a deathly white eyebrow.

"Yes, the thirteenth.I believe Aries heard him."

"He did," the fourth acknowledged."Imagine, a grown man weeping."

"Such is the lure of Virgo," the fifth shrugged."His is a mysterious beauty, and an undeniable one."

"Yes.Still, I doubt this is over," the third was thoughtful.

"Because of Opiuchus?" asked the second.

"Because of Virgo."

The five nodded and the room plunged into darkness as the meeting drew to a close.

*

"What now?" it was Cancer who asked it.Yuy knew that Gemini, Taurus and Sagittarius had been thinking it as well, though, just as Yuy himself had."There is no more chase.Virgo has chosen."

"Scorpio is chosen," added Gemini, tracing patterns in the dirt with his coin.Yuy nodded.

"Missions failed ends future missions.I have nothing to go back to," he commented.

"Virgo's choice was all there was," said Sagittarius, "for all of us.Whether we knew it, like Gemini and I, or we did not.Gemini and I knew that everything was over."

"Why did you stay?" asked Taurus.He looked like a very young boy.Far too young to understand love and beauty.Yuy got the impression that Taurus knew better than any of them what had been lost, though.

"Because Virgo has power over us twelve that none of us can explain," replied Sagittarius, leaning back to stare up at the clouds, which were white and drifting in the sky.

"Eleven," corrected Yuy without knowing it.Sagittarius looked away from the rolling sky to the boy.

"Hm?What'd you say, Aries?"

"There are eleven of us, minus Virgo.Eleven zodiacs."

Sagittarius smiled and looked back to the sky, amusement in her eyes."You do not understand."

"Hey, who are all of you, really?" asked Cancer, joining Sagittarius in looking at the clouds.

"What do you mean?" asked Gemini.

"Your real names, y'know?I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Oh, that way," Taurus leaned back as well."My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Nanashi," replied Gemini.Taurus elbowed him in the stomach.Rolling his eyes, Gemini lay down as well."Fine, Trowa."

"How about you, Aries?" asked Cancer.Yuy was the only one sitting now, all the others lay, eyes fixed on the sky.

"Does it matter?" asked the boy.Cancer shook his head.

"No.But I'd like to know anyway."

"…Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy, huh?Well, nice to meet you.I don't think you'll ever be Aries again."

"It was my codename for missions," replied Yuy, looking to the clouds without lying down.

"Granted by the Five, correct?" asked Gemini.Yuy saw the sparkle of the boy's coin against the bright sky.

"Yes.It was them behind all of this, right?" asked Yuy.Sagittarius nodded.

"You were told the least, Heero."

"Oi, Sagittarius, you never told us your name," Cancer told her.

"Noin."

"Who is Scorpio?" asked Taurus, quiet.

"Zechs," replied Sagittarius.

"You loved him, didn't you?More than you were drawn to Virgo, you loved Scorpio," said Taurus, and Yuy had to concentrate to hear.Sagittarius nodded.

"But it was not fate.Fate is all that matters."

"Was it fate that brought us close/ and now leaves me behind?" Cancer was singing softly, a song Yuy almost knew.Almost.

"Voice from the past, joining yours and mine/ adding up the layers of harmony/ and so it goes on and on/ melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds/ forever and beyond…." Cancer kept singing, and all other voices ceased.

Before the 'beyond' of Cancer was even half finished, Gemini took up the next verse, "If I should leave this lonely world behind," Taurus and Sagittarius joined, and all Yuy could see or hear was white and the music.

"I am sorry," something cut through everything.White exploded into reality, and sound crumbled apart into the world.Yuy could see Virgo there, and no sign of Scorpio.Virgo bowed, to each and then to all."The choice was made."

"Such was fate," Sagittarius shrugged.

"Yes, fate," murmured Virgo."How many are there?"

"How many asks the lord?" asked Cancer.He smiled."There's a little debate about that.We all, except for Lady Noin and possibly Lord Trowa over there, think that there are twelve."

"Thirteen," said Sagittarius and Gemini at once.Virgo nodded, something strange in his eyes.

"Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo, Libra, Leo, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces," listed Yuy, kicking a bit of dirt on the ground.

"Opiuchus," added Sagittarius.Virgo looked at her.

"The thirteenth?"

"Yes."

"For everything?"

"Yes."

Virgo nodded."I am Chang Wufei.I know Quatre already.I look forward to working with the rest of you."

With haste, but not so much that it was unbecoming, Virgo left.Cancer looked after, confusion in his eyes.

"Working?" asked Taurus.Cancer nodded.

"I was wondering the same thing myself," he added.Sagittarius smiled, that secret smile of hers.

"You didn't think that Virgo was the end, did you?"

Gemini's coin spun in the air, making sparkling arcs across the sky, "Virgo is only the beginning."

Owari

What am I doing to myself?Oh yeah, as if I hadn't already taken enough from Final Fantasy IX, the song they were singing was "Melodies of Life".


	3. Agendas

Agendas 

Agendas 

Part Three of "I Only Think of You"

By Chash

"The beginning of what?" asked Yuy.The coin sparkled in the air, falling back to Gemini's open hand.

"This was an impossible mission," replied Sagittarius.Her eyes did not look to the coin, as Yuy's did, but instead to something far away."You were never meant to succeed."

"Meaning what?" asked Yuy.

"Meaning this was an introduction," it was quiet Taurus who spoke now.

"To what?" asked Cancer.Taurus smiled.

"Your new allies."

*

_ _

The Five had carried on more meetings than they liked to of late.Of course, this forming of the Army of Thirteen meant they had to meet more.Their chosen messengers, Gemini and Sagittarius, were doing very well, and now all that remained was the beginning of the waging of war.

"There are the principal eight and the outer five," explained the first.His glasses gleamed next to his strange metal arm, and it made him seem like some terrifying alien in the darkness.

"Aries, Cancer, Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Opiuchus.Why are they the principle eight, First?" asked the second.One eye glowed, the other was covered by the mushroom of hair about his head.

"Because the others are not dedicated."

"Dedicated?" hissed the second."What care we for dedication?If they will get the job done…"

"The outer five will have loyalty only to Virgo.The inner eight will obey.The inner eight will love."

"Love Virgo?"

"Love Virgo, love Scorpio.What is the difference?"

"They all have personal agendas, First, even the principals."

"No, Fourth, not even the principals.Especially the principals."

The room was plunged into complete darkness.

*

Sagittarius was made the messenger.She stood on a merchant's cart, closed now, that during the day sold pickles.Cancer munched one of these as he listened, a slight smile that never really left on his face.

"They sent the first mission."

"Hasn't everyone already had missions?" asked Taurus.Sagittarius nodded.

"Yeah.Those were tests.We eight have been chosen as those who will carry out missions now.These are new missions, and this is the first of the new."

Cancer raised his hand.Sagittarius nodded and the boy removed the pickle from his mouth."Look, Saggie, I'm sure you have some weird one sentence reply to this that will in fact answer nothing, but there are only seven of us here."

"No," replied Sagittarius, smiling."The three assigned on this first mission are: Aries, Cancer, Virgo."

"What's the mission?" asked Cancer.

"You three are break into Alexandria base and break Leo out.The trip to the base is a couple days, so get started as soon as you can.This is a stealth mission, your goal is to enter and exit undetected," Sagittarius rooted through her bag."Here's the necessary structural and guard information.Stars be with you," she handed Virgo a thick package.He nodded, kissed Scorpio goodbye, and the three left with no more words.Others faded away into the night of the town.

"Sagittarius?" asked a voice as the girl hopped down.

"Yeah?Who's there?"

A flash of silver arced through the sky, and Gemini was illuminated in the light of a fountain, which glowed brilliant blue every hour."It's me."

"Oh, hey Gemini.What is it?I don't know why you weren't assigned, if that's it," she stretched and then smiled.Gemini shook his head.

"It is not my place to question the Five.I know, though, as you do, that there are thirteen of us.I know a great deal of other things.I wished to exchange knowledge, to find out what both of us have been told."

Sagittarius smiled, beautiful in the strange blue light."An exchange of knowledge?Curious idea, Gemini.I accept."

*

Yuy turned in his sleep.It wasn't really sleep, to be fair, it was more of lying, half dreaming, on damp ground under an inadequate tent.Yes, he was used to Spartan existence, but with Virgo and all these changes, his nerves were shaken anyway.Finally, he gave up all pretence of sleeping and rose.A dark form was illuminated in a crash of lightning, approaching his tent.Before, when he worked alone, he would have been suspicious, and would have leapt for the gun under his pillow.Now, though, he was driven by the faint hope that it might be Virgo.With a small smirk, Yuy realized he had become one of those irrational people, undependable.

It was Cancer, though, and not Virgo, who opened the flap of the tent, that same slight grin on his face.Outside, Yuy could see undying rain falling, Cancer looked soak.They had camped in the ruins of an old town, and both had agreed Virgo could take the one house with a steady roof and real bed.Cancer, Yuy recalled, had been sleeping under an overturned wagon about twenty feet away.

"What is it?" asked Yuy, as the soaking Cancer sat down next to him, dropping spots of darkness off his head and onto Yuy's sleeping bag.Without a word, Cancer kissed him, hard, not a loving kiss, but a needing kiss.Something not done to lead to a relationship, something done out of desperation.Yuy's eyes snapped open, and he struggled away after a moment, breathing raged."What?"

"Look, neither of us can have Virgo, Aries.You and I both know that.Right now, all I need is someone, anyone.Something to make me forget.Might as well be you," the boy reached over and kissed him again, and this time Yuy kissed back.He knew that the both of them were kissing the other as if he were Virgo, and Yuy knew that Cancer knew it as well.There had been that wordless agreement, though, that this was not love.This was simply need.

Neither cared when both cried out Virgo's name.

*

It was raining outside a small coffee shop near the fountain too.The shop was the only thing Gemini and Sagittarius had found open at around midnight, though, and the pair had decided to take what they could get.It was warm and light and dry, even if the coffee was awful.Despite low quality, Sagittarius nursed one as the pair talked.Gemini picked at what was supposed to be a muffin.

"I suppose good company is better than good food," commented Gemini, taking a bit of the muffin.Sagittarius laughed, and it occurred to Gemini how beautiful a laugh it was.He wondered if Virgo's laugh could be as lovely.

"Perhaps," replied Sagittarius.They had long ago finished their exchange of knowledge, and had moved onto more casual things.Sagittarius rested her chin in one hand."Why do you stay?"

"Stay?" asked Gemini.

"Yeah, why don't you just go?Refuse the missions, and leave.We have no chance with Virgo, after all."

"I suppose not.But I think we wouldn't have been chosen if we were going to leave right after.The five who left, our mission is to rescue them, they don't receive missions themselves."

"No.The Alexandria team is supposed to destroy the base after, though.It isn't just rescue."

"Why do you stay?" asked Gemini.

"Not for Virgo, that's for sure.I'm not even positive I came for Virgo.I was drawn,of course, when I heard of Virgo's beauty, and I was told to find him, and then I was told I wouldn't win.I didn't come for Virgo."

"You came for Scorpio," supplied Gemini.Something rose in him when he spoke the name, something that never had before when it was only Virgo who loved Scorpio.Something that came from Sagittarius.

Sagittarius smiled, a sad smile. "Yes, I came for Scorpio.Strange, I came following a man who loved another man, and knew I existed only as a friend.Even though I knew that Scorpio would be chosen, I followed to watch my heart be broken.Fate is fate."

Gemini nodded.Looking over at the woman, staring out the window with sadness in her eyes, something occurred suddenly to Gemini.'I won't just stay for Virgo,' he thought, 'I'll stay for you.'

*

"Lonely, Zechs?Lonely without your dragon?I remember when you were lonely without me, not without him," Scorpio spun at the voice, but saw only shadows in the night.

"Treize.I know you're out there.You're the thirteenth, aren't you?Show yourself!" 

A long black boot stepped from one of the shadows, and was followed finally by a ginger haired man with forked eyebrows.Scorpio glared at him.

"It was a long time ago when I was lonely without you, Treize.I love Wufei."

"Do you?" asked Treize, sadness in his voice."Or do you love Virgo?You never knew him before.I loved him before."

"Then you must have loved many people before.You loved me before as well, Treize.Who did you really love?"

"I was younger when I loved you, Zechs.Or is it Scorpio now?That is the formal name, and now we should be formal.I loved Wufei, then I had to leave.He thought I had died, everyone thought I had died.I was dead to you.Now I watch the sunset alone every morning, and you watch it with Virgo.I will not lose so easily," with that, the boots disappeared again into the shadows, leaving Scorpio worried and full of questions for Virgo.

*

The first thing Yuy noticed as the three snuck through the base wearing the enemy's clothing was that Virgo was beautiful as he moved.Trudging to Alexandria base did not leave much room for beauty, but the way Virgo moved as he went, as quiet as anyone could be, through the base was that Virgo made it beautiful and desirable. 

"Where's Leo?" whispered Cancer, eyes also on Virgo.

"Somewhere in the prison," replied Virgo, voice beautiful and quiet."There are four guards.We should start walking normally now."

"What's Leo's real name?" asked Yuy.

"Otto.The Five's orders say to ask for the Eighth Zodiac," replied Cancer.Yuy and Virgo nodded.

*

"Hey, we're here to check in on the Eighth Zodiac," Cancer was the one who spoke.He didn't carry himself as if he owned the place, just as if he were familiar with it.The guard sized him up.

"I.D.?"

Cancer rooted around in his pocket and produced the card.Alexandrian base didn't use photo identification, and Yuy was glad of it.The man looked over the I.D.

"You don't have the authority to see prisoners," he replied, lowering his gun towards Cancer.In a flash, the boy's leg flew up and threw the gun clanging into one of the other guards.A second later, both guards had fallen.Yuy sprung into action at the first sign of Cancer's movement, sending the third man falling with a swift draw of gun.Virgo slammed his elbow into the last one's face, and a cracking noise was audible.Cancer rooted around and found new I.D. cards, passing one to Yuy and the other to Virgo.Virgo found a key and swiped it.The door hissed open and the three ran through, setting the prisoners into the light.

*

"This is the eighth," Gemini stood now on the cart, with Leo next to it."You will most likely remember him from our meeting before.He chose to return after Virgo made his choice.Alexandria base imprisoned him for involvement with the Five.That base is now destroyed.It is our mission to destroy the entirety of The Seven Empires.The next mission will be given tomorrow."

The eight present dispersed, and the ninth, better known as the thirteenth stayed, watching sunrise on a rooftop.

Owari.

It's eating my brain!I don't even like 3+9!Ahh!


	4. Selfish

Selfish

Selfish

Part Four of "I Only Think Of You" (4/9)

By Chash

"So tell me, oh all knowing First," the third's voice was laced with sarcasm, "did you expect this?"

"Expect what?" asked the first, calm.

"Aries and Cancer.You said they loved only Virgo," replied the third.

"They do love only Virgo.This is the next best things.Teenagers do have hormones, Third."

"Love is no different from hormones," replied the Third."Both are merely escapes from what is truly important."

"You have obviously never been in love," commented the Fourth.The Third shrugged.

"Your point?"

"I wager they both still love Virgo, and that neither will choose this new relationship over a moment with Virgo."

"What shall we bet?"

"If I loose, you may have Taurus.If you loose, I may have Gemini."

"I accept," the two shook hands, and the meeting closed.

*

"The next mission is for Virgo and Opiuchus!" called Sagittarius, standing again on the old pickle cart.It worried Gemini that the cart would topple over while she stood on it, and send her plunging to the ground.He could only pray it wouldn't.He could hear the murmurs of surprise, the question of who Opiuchus was.

"Oi, Saggie!Is he the thirteenth?" called Cancer.

"Yes."

"Can't you give me a satisfactory answer, just once?"

Sagittarius laughed."No!All right, you two are going to have to break into Madain Sari base and break out Libra!It's just a two man job, but you'll have to go by airship, it's pretty far.Next one leaves in an hour from the North Gate, so I'd get a move on!"

Again, Virgo kissed Scorpio goodbye.On the rooftop, Opiuchus jumped down and ran, determined to reach the station before Virgo.Virgo sauntered away, and all eyes watched.Gemini was the first to turn away, to see Sagittarius jumping down from the cart.Brushing herself off, her eyes turned to Scorpio.Gemini looked away, jealous of Scorpio for Virgo and Sagittarius, and no longer sure for which he was more jealous.

"Are you happy, then, Zechs?" Sagittarius asked Scorpio.He was looking after Virgo, sadness in his eyes.

"Almost, Noin, almost."

A purple eyebrow rose."Almost?"

"Yes.Almost."

"What would make you completely happy?" asked Sagittarius.Gemini began to walk away, knowing what Sagittarius wanted to hear as reply, and afraid that she might hear it.

"To know for sure that he loved only me," replied Scorpio.Sagittarius laughed, but there was sadness there.

"Zechs, he had the choice of any of us here, and he chose you.What makes you think he loves anyone else?"

"The thirteenth wasn't here when he chose," replied Scorpio, walking away into the town.

*

"I'm glad you're here, Gemini," it wasn't a much better coffee shop, but Sagittarius at least didn't feel like she was drinking something with solid chunks in it.And had there been solid chunks, she believed that, if nothing else, here she would have been able to tell what they were.

Gemini blushed, and prayed she didn't notice.Or that she didn't care, either worked."Really?"

"Yeah.It's good to have a friend to talk to," she replied, sipping the coffee.Gemini didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Tell me, do you know why Virgo had to choose?" asked Gemini.Sagittarius nodded."Why?"

"We know about the lure of Virgo, correct?" Gemini nodded."We twelve were the ones who went on missions for the Five.Destroying, attacking, all separately.Some of us, like you and I, and Taurus and Scorpio and Opiuchus, knew of Virgo before.Some of us loved Virgo before.And then some of us knew Virgo worked too for the Five.We had already been taken in by the lure of Virgo.The Five wanted us all to work together, to take on the Alliance of the Seven Empires, a huge foe.All of us would love Virgo once we met him.So, to introduce us all, they put down the challenge of Virgo.The mission to find Virgo, the mission to make Virgo love."

"And that was to introduce us, yes.Why have Virgo choose?"

"If we had all believed Virgo might love us, it would be chaos.You and I, when we came here, knew there was no chance that Virgo would love us.The others thought he might.Virgo had to choose, then everything would be in place for the plan."

"The plan?" asked Gemini.Sagittarius shrugged.

"That's for the Five to know." Gemini nodded and their talk moved to other things.

*

Taurus looked out over the sea.It was a jagged cliff, yes, but it had a beautiful view.The wide blue sea, airships passing, it was wonderful.Taurus sat with his legs dangling barefooted over the edge, allowing the cool breeze to blow through his golden hair.He held a blue flower in his hands, and half its petals were blown behind him.

"He loves me," another petal flew behind Taurus, making a slow journey towards the ground of the sea air."He loves me not," Taurus smiled, sadness more prevalent on his face than happiness as he saw he was down to the last two petals."He loves me," he just dropped this one, allowing it to contrast to the bright green grass."He loves me not," the final petal plunged into the sea, and Taurus wondered what it would be like to follow it.He tucked the green stem behind his ear and left the sea, a tear falling after the final petal.

*

"This can't last forever," commented Opiuchus.Virgo was looking out the window, and had not looked at Opiuchus.Finally, he turned.

"What?"

Opiuchus smiled."The silence.See?It ended," the older man replied.Virgo sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Virgo turned back to the sea, wide and blue outside the window.

"I love you," said Opiuchus, knowing it was useless.Virgo's eyes widened, but didn't leave the sea.He fought to keep his voice even, bored.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"It was a mission.You took them all the time," replied Opiuchus, his heart breaking at the tone of Virgo's voice.

"I didn't take death missions.I thought you were dead," replied Virgo, some emotion creeping into his voice."And you never told me you weren't."

"I only just got back, dragon, I came as soon as I could.I found you with Zechs," at once, Opiuchus regretted his words.Virgo turned now.

"Zechs?Not Scorpio?How do you know his name?" Virgo asked, his voice dangerous.

"We were lovers once, before I met you," before Virgo could respond, Opiuchus continued."I never felt for him what I felt for you, though."

"And I never felt for you," Virgo turned back to the sea, "what I feel for him."

The new silence seemed to last forever.

*

Yuy looked over at Cancer's sleeping form.Yes, the boy was still beautiful.But still, Yuy felt nothing when he looked at him, except for some hormonal need.Nothing like what he felt when he saw Virgo.Nothing at all.He wondered what Cancer felt when he saw him, if it was just the same need.What Cancer felt when he saw Virgo.Both still cried out Virgo's name.Neither thought of the other, Yuy knew that.All either ever thought of was Virgo.

Yuy felt something reawakening within him thinking about Virgo.He looked over at Cancer and saw the other boy was still asleep.He sighed and reached down, having no other choice than to take care of the problem himself.Moaning, he touched himself, pretending irrationally that it was Virgo.Seeing Virgo through his closed eyes, as he did whenever Cancer was there, doing things to him.Wishing, wishing, as he had always told himself only undependable things did, that it was Virgo.Crying out Virgo's name as he pushed himself past the edge.Feeling empty as he returned to the dark room and the only sound that of Cancer's steady breathing, uninterrupted by Yuy.For the first time in his life, Yuy thanked god for something, that Cancer was a sound sleeper.

*

They did not speak as they ran through the base.There wasn't stealth this time, it wasn't ordered.Orders this time were to kill.This base was to be destroyed completely.As long as they got Libra out, everything else could die.

And to Opiuchus and Libra, mad at each other and mad at themselves, this meant everything else did die.Each wielded a sword, and each used it as a master.Neither spoke, neither looked at the other, and Opiuchus couldn't tell if his face was wet with tears or blood.Libra was all that mattered, and Libra was all he sought now.He would not look at Virgo, would not think of Virgo, though that was all he wanted to do.Everything else was a distraction.Distractions from the smell of Virgo, which still drifted over past the blood and smells of the base.Distractions from the glimpses of Virgo he caught.Distractions from everything.

Libra was freed, and the base destroyed, and the silence lasted forever, even through the sunrise.

Owari.

Ahh!!!I just wrote Heero… about… not… GAH!!! *Chash dies*

Serge: Oh no.

Pairings: 6x5, 1x2, (past) 13x6, (past) 13x5, 3+9, 9+6, (past) 4x5, 1x1 (o.O;;;;)


	5. In the Past

In The Past

In The Past

Past Five of "I Only Think Of You" (5/9)

By Chash

It's mutating…

"I win," the fourth commented.The third shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter anymore.The possession.Anything really.You can have Gemini."

"I do," smiled the fourth, "he's mine to do with as I please."

"Does this change the plan for you?"

"I was Taurus to be happy."

The fifth snorted.The fourth raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Fifth?"

"To make Taurus happy, you'd have to take Virgo from me."

"Wouldn't Taurus and Gemini make a cute couple, though?" asked the Fourth, looking at the small figurines that represented the two.The third laughed.

"Did you just say cute, Fourth?Going soft in your old age?"

"Maybe you're going hard in yours.I won't be here much longer, I'd like my charge happy, if nothing else."

"Gemini loves Sagittarius, more than he loves even Virgo," commented the Fifth."You can't make him love Taurus."

"Why not?" asked the Fourth."We've made them do everything else."

*

"Mission up, guys!" called Sagittarius.

"Who's on it, Saggie?" asked Cancer.She smiled.

"Glad you asked. All right, Aries, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius!" she called."Our mission is to get out Capricorn!"

"No," said Gemini, firmly.Sagittarius looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I won't go."

"Why not?"

"I won't go to get him out."

"Trowa doesn't get along with Capricorn," explained Taurus."Let someone else go, please."

Sagittarius nodded."Hey Cancer, you up for it?"

"Always, babe!"

"Good.We're going to Darguerreo base, airship leaves in two hours from North Gate.Everyone got it?" asked Sagittarius.

"Yup!" called Cancer.Sagittarius smiled.

"Good."

The group began to disperse, and Gemini started to walk off, hands in his pockets.Sagittarius ran after him.

"Gemini!" he turned."Wait up."

"What is it?" asked Gemini.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"About what?"  
"You and Capricorn.Friends talk, after all, and it seems like I'm doing all the talking.I want to help, if I can."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I have an hour.What is it?"

Gemini removed his hand from his pocket and held out the coin."You've seen me throwing this, right?"Sagittarius nodded."Capricorn is better known as Dekim Barton."

"Barton.Didn't you say your name was Trowa Barton?"

"I don't have a name.When I was three, Dekim was a powerful leader.He came to my lands and killed my people, we were a gypsy tribe.I don't even know my real name," his finger brushed over the coin."This is all I have left of any of them.I worked for Dekim, a slave by the name of Nanashi.I served his son, Trowa.I couldn't take it, though, and I killed Trowa.Our people were allied with a band of nomads, the Winners.Taurus's family.They took me in after I killed Trowa.Quatre, that's Taurus, told me that I needed a name and the world needed a Trowa Barton."

Sagittarius reached up and hugged Gemini."I don't blame you for not going, and I'm sorry we are.Thank you for telling me, Trowa."

She walked off, leaving Gemini's mouth dry and wordless.

*

"Do you know how lucky you are?" asked a voice.Scorpio turned, surprised.He'd thought it would be Opiuchus, but the voice was wrong.Younger, different, not Opiuchus.He turned, and recognized the boy who wouldn't go that day on the mission.Gemini, yes, that was it.

"Because of Virgo?" he asked.They all wanted Virgo, and Scorpio wondered how many of them loved Virgo.He was surprised when the boy shook his head.

"I used to think you were lucky Virgo loved you.On some level, I still think you are.Yes, Virgo has this charm.But I don't love Virgo."

"Then why am I so lucky?" asked Scorpio, curious now.

"Because of Sagittarius," Gemini melted into silver arcs and shadows.

*

It wasn't so high.It wouldn't be so bad, actually.He loved the breeze through his hair, it was cool and fresh and he loved the way it felt when he ran.This would be like running, only faster.He would have loved to fly.Airships were fine, but he would have loved to have his own wings.He never would, though.

Once, a long time ago, gypsies sang of angels.Angels had wings, they flew and sang praises to god.They were what happened when you died.

Taurus looked over the edge, down the long way to the water.The green stem fell off, going before him.As if it were heralding his arrival.He picked up a daffodil, twirling it.

"He loves me," the first petal fell to the water."He loves me not," Taurus already knew where this would end."He loves me," daffodils had six petals."He loves me not," for some reason, Taurus always started on he loves me."He loves me," one petal left."He loves me not."

Taurus jumped.

*

Cancer could move fast.When he was little, before the orphanage was destroyed, he always won the races.He had been watching Taurus, unsure what the boy was thinking.When he heard the final "he loves me not," Cancer had sprung forward, knowing on some instinctual level what was coming.His hand grasped Taurus's, holding the boy above the falling petals.

"Not worth it," commented Cancer, his voice casual.

*

"So what made you do that?" asked Cancer, more comfortable now that both he and Taurus were on firm ground far away from cliffs.

"All I ever cared about was Virgo.We were young, yeah, but I loved him so much.I started working for the Five with him and Trowa- that's Gemini- and he and I were together.Then he met someone named Treize, and fell in love with him.We drifted apart.I still loved him, though.Later, I heard Treize was dead, and I wanted to go find Virgo, but I was too chicken.He wrote me he was in love with someone named Zechs now- that's Scorpio.I never stopped loving him, though, that's why I was searching."

"Well, even if he loves Scorpio, don't give up.Haven't you ever heard, it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all?"

"Crap."

"Yeah, I know.Still, it's not the end of the world.You're cute, you'll find someone else."

Taurus turned and looked at Cancer."You're cute too, y'know."

Cancer looked over at him, and the other boy kissed him.It was a soft kiss, not like the desperate ones he and Aries shared.It was soft and warm and felt good.Cancer reached up to touch the boys cheek.

This time, he did not cry out for Virgo.

*

"I'm sorry," Sagittarius turned at the sound of someone's voice.Virgo stood behind her.

"Hm?" she asked, curious as to what Virgo would be apologizing for.

"I know how you feel about Scorpio," he replied.Sagittarius smiled, sadness in her eyes.

"It's all right.I know how he feels about you," she rose and bowed."Thank you."

"For what?" asked Virgo.

"Making him happy."

Virgo smiled and left Sagittarius alone again.

*

"Oi, Aries, wake up," Yuy felt someone shaking him.He looked over to see Cancer sitting on the side of the bed.Yuy rose."Is it morning?"

"Not quite.It's the graveyard shift."

"Where were you last night?" there was no anger in the voice, only curiosity.Cancer turned to him.

"We agreed that it didn't mean anything."

"It doesn't.I'm curious."

"I got over Virgo.I found someone else," he replied.Yuy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?Who?"

"Taurus."

"Are you happy?" asked Yuy.Cancer smiled and nodded.

"Yes," he replied.Yuy nodded.

"I'm glad."

"Come on," Cancer rose and gestured to him, "time to get Capricorn out."Yuy nodded and smiled to himself.He had never been happy for someone before.He liked the way it felt.

*

Darguerreo base was pretty well defended, that was why five of them were sent.Orders were by any means necessary.Taurus didn't like to kill, and requested stealth.Anything to avoid his having to see the looks on their faces.

The rest agreed because otherwise Cancer would have decked them.

Graveyard shift was still well defended, but fewer workers.The five snuck in and looked for Capricorn.Checking all the prisons as well as they could, the five found no sign of him.

"Can anyone hack?" asked Sagittarius.

"I can," replied Taurus, walking over to the computer. His fingers flew as he typed in the information.A second later he swore under his breath.

"What?" asked Cancer, anxious.

"Destroy the base."

"What?" asked Sagittarius, shocked."But we don't have-"

"Destroy it.All of it.Capricorn sold us out.They're going to attack base tomorrow.Destroy the base."

Sagittarius nodded."There are only twelve anyway."

*

Virgo was right there.It was night, and they would return tomorrow.Virgo was watching the sunset.Missing Scorpio, most likely.So close Yuy could touch him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Virgo, turning to look at Yuy."Come watch with me, Aries, it's not as beautiful alone."

Yuy walked over, as if hypnotized, and sat down on the damp ground next to Virgo.The other boy's dark skin was even more beautiful, colored by dying light.His hair reflected all the colors of the sunset, and Yuy was mesmerized.

"Beautiful…" he murmured.

"It is," replied Virgo, still looking at the sunset.

Something broke inside Yuy.He turned Virgo's head to him and kissed the other boy, a hard kiss full of need.The taste of Virgo was intoxicating, just like the look of Virgo.Like everything about Virgo.He could barely hear the protests as he pulled off Virgo's shirt.

And then suddenly, like coming out of the water after nearly drowning from lack of oxygen, Yuy snapped back to reality, to see Virgo, half naked.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, and fled.

Owari.

I was gonna have Heero rape him, but then I realized I actually like Heero!Oh yeah, heh, how'd I miss that? *sweatdrops*

Pairings: 6x5, 4x2, (past) 13x6, (past) 13x5, 1+5, 3+9, 9+6, (past) 4x5


	6. In the Present

In the Present

In the Present

Part Six of "I Only Think Of You" (6/8)

By Chash

"Are you happy with that?" asked the fifth.The fourth smiled, looking at the figurines of Cancer and Taurus.

"Yes.Taurus was like a son to me, and so was Gemini.They were never like brothers to me.I wanted them to be happy.I thought they could be happy together."

The fifth nodded."But as long as they're happy…?"

The fourth smiled again, sadness in his eyes."Yes, as long as they're happy.That's all that matters," he turned to the fifth."Goodbye, Fifth."

The fifth nodded, "goodbye, Fourth."

Darkness reigned again.

*

"Next mission," Gemini announced."This is for," his eyes widened in surprise, "Gemini and Sagittarius.Destination Ipsen Castle base, to get Aquarius out.Departure of Airship from South Gate in half an hour."

"Come on then, we'd better hurry," Sagittarius smiled at him and offered her hand to help him down off the cart.He took it and blushed a bit, and followed her off.

"Scheming while I was away?" asked Virgo, kissing Scorpio on the cheek.Scorpio smiled.

"I thought I should at least tell her he was in love with her.I knew she loved me, and I wanted to give her a little happiness.I don't know what she'll do with it.Did you have fun without me?" asked Scorpio, turning back to Virgo.

Virgo looked away.

*

"Stupid stupid stupid," chanted Yuy, hitting his head against his hand in a steady rhythm.It had felt so good, felt so right, felt all the things he wanted to feel, but it hadn't been right.It shouldn't have happened.It shouldn't have been all the things he wanted to feel.

For a moment, he wished Cancer were there.But he smiled a second later, remembering that Cancer was happy.  
Virgo was happy too.And he shouldn't try to take that away any more than he should have tried to pull Cancer and Taurus apart.

Even if he loved Virgo.

Especially if he loved Virgo.

*

"It is beautiful," commented Cancer.The sun was setting, red and pink and gold.Taurus smiled. 

"That's what Virgo always said.He would always watch the sunset," Taurus smiled, happiness in his eyes as he saw, "in fact, there he is now.I don't think he's watching, though."

Cancer followed his lover's gaze to a lower cliff and Virgo and Scorpio kissing."That looks like fun, doesn't it?" asked Cancer.Taurus looked away and smiled, weaving his arms around Cancer's neck.

*

On a rooftop in town, Opiuchus also watched.The roof was wet, despite the clear sky.

*

"Trowa?"

"Hm?" Gemini couldn't quite get used to Sagittarius calling him Trowa.For one thing, he still called her Sagittarius.

"What do think their plan is?" she asked after a slight pause.It almost sounded as if she'd been wanting to say something else.

"The Five's?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know.I think they want the Alliance of the Seven Empires gone."

"So why have us attack these bases?They aren't important, Trowa.They're just bases where our men were captured."

"I don't know.It doesn't make sense to me either."

"Do you think this base is smaller than the others?"

"What makes you say that?"

"They only sent the two of us."

"Probably, then."

Sagittarius turned to look at the new night, full of things she wanted to say.

*

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpio.Virgo was facing away from him, silent.

"Nothing," the word was muffled by Virgo's pillow.

"Liar.You can tell me anything, love."

Virgo pulled his head out of the pillow and turned to Scorpio."Aries kissed me."

"I see."

"I liked it."

Scorpio was silent a moment."I love you, Wufei.That means I want you to be happy.Do you think you might be happier with Aries?"

"Maybe," admitted Virgo, looking into his lap.Scorpio smiled, a sad smile, and kissed Virgo on the forehead.

"Then find out.If you love him more, then be with him."

"If I don't?"

Scorpio smiled."Threesomes work."

Virgo kissed Scorpio and left.

*

All Gemini could think of was how beautiful she was.She was asleep, lying in the other bed in an inn.He should have been asleep too.Instead he was sitting on the side of his bed, watching her.She was beautiful.She was beautiful and kind and wonderful.

And in love with Scorpio.

Gemini fell against his bed and swore under his breath, and hoped it was inaudible.He didn't want to disturb her.

"I don't even know your name," he whispered.

*

"Aries?" it was Virgo's voice.Questioning, wondering, wanting to know… something.Yuy didn't know what.

"Yes?" he asked, rising and turning.

"What's your name?" asked Virgo, sitting down on the bed next to Yuy.

"Heero."

Virgo nodded.Yuy didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he settled on finally.

"Don't be," replied Virgo.

"I shouldn't have done it."

"It wasn't right," admitted Virgo."But I'm glad you did."

"Why?" asked Yuy.

Virgo reached over and kissed him."Because I liked it."

Yuy couldn't think, he could hardly even breath.Virgo was there, kissing him, and it felt right.It felt too right, like he was drowning again.Like he was under water and would never come up.It was warm and felt wonderful, though, and he didn't want to come up.If this was drowning then he wanted to drown forever.

Virgo pulled away, and air never felt worse.

"What about Scorpio?" asked Yuy, breathing uneven and strangled.

"Scorpio understands."

"I don't understand."

"It feels right, doesn't it?" asked Virgo."It feels as though it belongs.I thought I belonged with Scorpio, but it feels better with you.Scorpio only wants me to find out."

Yuy kissed him, and it was right.

*

"What's your name?" asked Gemini, looking at Sagittarius.They were making their way to the base, probably not the best time for such thoughts, but Gemini wanted to know.Sagittarius looked at him.

"Noin."

"Not much of a name."

"What do you mean?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

"It just doesn't sound like a first name."

"It's my last name."

"What's your first?"

"No one ever calls me by my first name."

"Well, I'll call you by your first name and you can call me Barton, because no one calls me that.Agreed?" asked Gemini.Sagittarius laughed.

"I'm Lucrezia."

"It's a nice name, why doesn't anyone use it?" asked Gemini.He was about to say it was a beautiful name, but he stopped.He didn't know why.

Sagittarius shrugged."The only one I've known very long is Scorpio.He always called me Noin."

"Well, Lucrezia, that looks to be the base.Let's go," Gemini smiled.Sagittarius smiled back.

*

The first rays of sun in his window woke Yuy.Feeling something warm at his side, he was confused.'Didn't Cancer get together with Taurus?' he asked himself, rolling over.

It wasn't Cancer, though.It was Virgo.

Now he was confused.Scattered memories came back to him.Virgo kissing him, how right it felt, drowning.Beauty.Lots of beauty.And Virgo.

Virgo stretched and looked over at him.  
"Good morning, love," smiled Virgo.

Yes, Yuy decided, all was definitely right with the world.

*

"Damn, this place is maze," Sagittarius looked at yet another crossroads."No wonder they only needed two of us.No guards, just confusing as hell."

Gemini's train of thought was going in an entirely different direction, though.

'I blew it, I blew it, I blew it!This was my chance,' was being repeated in Gemini's head as he wandered with no rhyme or reason after Sagittarius.'Focus!' he ordered himself.

"Is there a computer around?" asked Gemini.Sagittarius looked down the corridors.

"Yeah, down there.You a hacker?"

"I'm okay.Quat taught me some stuff."

She nodded."And he's good."

"The best.All right, I got a map.We're pretty close."

*

Not even Aquarius had guards.It was as if they thought the challenge was enough, and if an intruder got anywhere then she deserved to.Breaking Aquarius out was easy as well, and Gemini felt as if it had been given to them.

"Get ready for something at the end," he ordered, looking back at Aquarius and Sagittarius.Both nodded.

There was nothing though.Gemini almost felt sorry as he destroyed the building, as if something had been lost.He shook his head, though, and the feeling almost vanished.

*

"There's only one left now," Sagittarius announced, standing on top of the pickle cart again."We only have one more mission."

"Wasn't the mission to destroy the Alliance of the Seven Empires?" asked Yuy.

"We were given five missions.The next is the fifth.Pisces is the last.Then it is all over.The Five say the Alliance will be gone."

Yuy nodded.Everything would be over tomorrow.

Owari.

That didn't really try to kill me.Yay!

Pairings: 1x5, 4x2, (past) 13x5, (past) 13x6, 3+9, 9+6, 6+5 


	7. Fall of Empires

Fall of Empires

Fall of Empires

Part Seven of "I Only Think Of You"

By Chash

"This is the last mission.Assigned are Aries, Cancer, Gemini, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Opiuchus," read Sagittarius."The assignment, break Pisces out of the base Invincible."

"That's encouraging," commented Cancer.Taurus elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"Then destroy it.There are four entrances, we go in groups of two.Four generators, we set explosives on each.Pisces is on the way to one of them, break him out as we go.Groups are Aries and Virgo, Cancer and Taurus, Gemini and Sagittarius, Scorpio and Opiuchus," she smiled."And I know two groups who won't get any work done.Man, what were they thinking?Everyone got it?" a chorus of 'yes's' greeted her."Good!We leave from South Gate in two hours."

Sagittarius hopped down and looked for Scorpio.

"Zechs!"

He turned."Yes, Noin?"

"Are you all right?About Virgo, I mean.All that," she added.Scorpio nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you.How are you doing with "all that," as you put it?" asked Scorpio.Sagittarius blushed.

"Work in progress," she replied.Scorpio kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck."

She nodded. "Thanks."Turning away, she saw Gemini, leaving with enough haste it was suspicious. "Trowa!"

He turned."Hm?"

"Are you all right?" she asked.He nodded.

"Are you and Scorpio together now?" he asked, the sadness in his voice almost disguised.

"No.He was just wishing me luck with something.We're old friends, after all," she added.Gemini nodded and turned to walk away."Trowa, wait!"

"Yes?" he asked.

"You didn't ask me what he wished me luck with," she informed him.He smiled, a slight smile.It was about all Gemini did by way of smiling.

"You'd like me to, Lucrezia?"

"Please."

"All right, what was Scorpio wishing you luck about?" he inquired.Her hand reached up to touch his cheek.

"You."

Gemini's eyes snapped open as she kissed him, but he closed them soon enough.Scorpio smiled, but there was a tear in his eye as he walked away.He remembered what it was like to want to kiss someone like that.

And he knew what it was like when the one person that he wanted to kiss like that wanted to kiss someone else like that.

Yes, he remembered that very well.

*

Some people might find eight people from the same place going onto one airship to a pretty out of the way area suspicious.At least, Yuy, equipped with enough paranoia for several people, believed some people might.Therefore they went in as pairs.First Yuy and Virgo, then Cancer and Taurus, followed by Gemini and Sagittarius, and finally Scorpio and Opiuchus, who, with the way they were glaring at each other, were suspicious for all of them.

Cancer made a crack about how there would in fact be three groups who couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Gemini decked him.

*

"We haven't talked in a while, Trowa," Taurus sat down next to Gemini, who looked over at him and smiled.

"No, we haven't, have we?Busy, I suppose."

"I suppose."

"Are you happy with Cancer?Not just distracting yourself from Virgo?" asked Gemini, turning away from the view out the window to look at his friend.Taurus smiled and nodded.

"Very happy, yes.And I'm not distracting myself.Are you happy with Sagittarius?"

"Yes."

"Good.I suppose it's all right we don't talk anymore, as long as we're both happy."

"Yeah.We should have tried it years ago," smiled Gemini.Taurus giggled.

"Did you just crack a joke, Trowa?She must be doing you good, after all.I'm glad."

"So am I, very glad.It was nice to talk to you Quat."

"You too, Tro.I love you, y'know.You're my best friend."

"I love you too, Quat." [1]Trowa smiled after his friend as he left.Sagittarius sat down in the vacant seat.

"Competition?" she asked, a smile on her face.Trowa smiled back.

"Maybe.Don't worry, you'll win."

"Good to know," she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, and was soon asleep.

*

"Zechs?" it was Virgo, and Scorpio knew it.Of course it was Virgo.He looked over.

"Hello, Wufei."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then don't be.I'd hate it if you damaged your happiness on account of me.As long as you love him, I'm happy for you."

Virgo reached down and kissed his cheek, he could taste the salt of tears on it.Still, he said nothing.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"I know.I love you too."

Virgo left, the taste of Scorpio's tears on his lips.

Opiuchus sat down next to Scorpio."So, I've heard meaningless sex is the next best thing," he cracked.Scorpio rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly on the head.

*

Virgo had expected to just come to a generator, not to a flight of stairs.He looked at Yuy, who shrugged.

"Why don't you tell the others to give us a little extra time?" suggested Virgo.Yuy nodded and made some hasty explanations to the communicator.Then both went up the stairs, side by side, and reached a dark room.Flipping on the light, Yuy saw a round table with five seats with a board in the middle.On the board was a map of the world, and five numbered bases.

"One, Madain Sari, Two, Alexandria, Three, Darguerreo, Four, Ipsen Castle, Five, Invincible," he read aloud, looking to Virgo with confusion.Eight figures were lying on the board, all in the Invincible.Virgo picked one up and fingered it, looking at the dark skin and tight black pony tail.Flipping it over, he could read 'Virgo' on the base.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Headquarters of the Five," replied a voice.Yuy and Virgo turned.A hulking man was there, his skin dark like Virgo's."And I am the Fifth.We thank you."

"Thank us?" asked Virgo.

"We Five were once the leaders of the Seven Empires.Now, we grow old.You eight were our elite, some of us even considered you children.Your final mission was to destroy our Empire, the source of war."

"To destroy you," said Yuy, understanding in his voice."Each of you had a base, and kept one of our own there.We were to rescue them and destroy you."

"And thus our Empire.Once we thought the Alliance of Seven Empires would eliminate wars.Once there were only seven empires.Then new empires came and tried to destroy us.You eight were like our children.We gathered you to try and make you happy before we died.Now the world is on its own, without we manipulators.Thank you," the hulking man bowed."We all thank you.Go."

Virgo could not think of anything to say, and allowed Yuy to pull him away.

"Goodbye," he murmured, watching the building in flames and unable to think of anything more important to say.

He felt Yuy nuzzle his neck."Don't worry, love," the other commented, "there was nothing better you could have said."

Virgo smiled, melting into Yuy's arms.

"Remember, they wanted us happy," added Taurus, looking over at him. As long as we're happy, their souls will be at rest."

"Sure they will, Quat.That's very cute," commented Duo.

Wufei laughed as Quatre bopped Duo on the head, and wondered without much thought put into the matter where these names had come from.

Owari.

Only the epilogue left now.I am so finishing tonight!

[1] Ha, Yeou, you really thought I could go through a fic without having those two say they love each other? ^_~

Pairings: 1x5, 2x4, 3x9 (well, not really, but they're actually together now!), Trowa and Quatre say they love each other, ha ha! (revenge of the 3x4 fan)


	8. Epilogue: Sunrise

Sunrise

Sunrise

Epilogue of "I Only Think Of You" (8/8)

By Chash

It's over it's over it's over it's over!!!And it didn't kill me!*happy dance*

Trowa decided that sunset was overrated.All the others were always out there at night, watching the sunset.It was beautiful, yes.

Sunrise was beautiful too.He was sitting out there, looking over the sea as the sun rose.All the others just watched it set.Trowa alone watched it rise.Lucrezia was inside, asleep.Trowa smiled.

At some point after Wufei had told them what had happened, told them it was over, he had become Trowa again.Lucrezia had stopped, once and for all, being Sagittarius.They all had names.They were all people.They were all happy.

Trowa leaned back, looking up at the coloring sky.

"Mind if we join you?" asked a quiet voice.A moment later, Duo's grinning face covered his view of the sky.

"Sure, Quat, as long as your boyfriend moves his head," smiled Trowa.Duo's head disappeared and he could hear some grumbling.Trowa found he was smiling a great deal now.

"It is pretty," he recognized Lucrezia's voice now, and he sat up to see her sitting next to him.She smiled."I can see why you come down here everyday."

"I still prefer sunset," commented Wufei, sitting next to Heero a little way from Trowa.

"We agreed we'd try something different," replied Heero.Wufei grumbled.

"How about me on top next time?" suggested Wufei.Quatre giggled and Duo laughed out loud.

"There goes tranquility," muttered Trowa, laughter in his voice.Lucrezia smiled at him.

"I don't think you really miss it that much, Tro."

"No, not really.Where are Treize and Zechs?"

Lucrezia shrugged."Once they work everything out, they'll be down.They used to be together, you know."

Trowa raised his eyebrow."Really?You think they'll get back together, do you then?"

"Maybe," she shrugged."They'll reach some kind of agreement."

*

Treize was watching from the roof tops again.He hopped down and saw Zechs, then smiled.

"Zechs, you're out early."

"They're all watching the sunrise."

"That's not really a reply."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Zechs acknowledged."They've all paired off, you know."

Treize nodded."I know.And we're all alone," he put his arm around Zechs."This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Treize's hand dropped to grope Zechs, "or more…"

Nothing destroys the peace and tranquility of an early morning like the yelps of pain as a man is hit in the head for groping his ex-lover.

Owari!

I finished!In your face, fic that wanted to kill me! *sticks out tongue*

Pairings: 1x5 (5x1? ^_~), 2x4, 3x9, 6 repeatedly hitting 13 for groping (which is of course a sound base for a relationship)


End file.
